Bane (Demon Lord)
Summary Bane is the main protagonist of the Demon Lord Chronicles. Transformed into a mortal god and raised by the dark god Arkonen the Black Lord in the Underworld, he was set loose upon the Overworld in a ploy to free Arkonen from his imprisonment. Upon freeing Arkonen, he was betrayed and left for dead, though he was saved by the healer Mirra. Upon regaining his strength and realising his love for Mirra, Bane trapped Arkonen in the Underworld once more. However, he was discovered to be Tar-Merin by the God Kayos, meaning he was unable to be corrupted by the dark power, and thus a potent force for good in a world where Light Gods had no means of fighting against Dark Gods, and Bane agreed to help Kayos save his daughter who had been imprisoned by anothe Dark God. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B physically, at least 7-C via matter manipulation, possibly 5-B to 4-C via reality warping (changed day to night, but due to the weird cosmology of the verse it is unknown if he actually moved the sun or the planet, or simply changed the image in the sky) Name: Bane, the Demon Lord, Origin: Demon Lord Chronicles Age: In his early 20s Gender: Male Classification: Dark God, Mortal God, Tar-Merin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, extreme longevity (stated that he will live for a thousand years), molecular manipulation, Time manipulation (can stop time, can travel through time to a limited degree), teleportation, aportation, transmutation (can change anything to anything else, except living flesh), elemental manipulation (said to hold complete command over the elements, instantly converted flesh to fire), invisibility, mental manipulation, true flight, shadow manipulation, manipulation of dark power, resistance to time manipulation ( resisted his personal time being reversed by several aeons), resistance to biological manipulation (said to have immutable flesh), resistance to radiation, resistance to mind manipulation, Extreme resistance to dark power, and can manually absorb it to strengthen himself, Extreme resistance to curses (had to have one carved into him for it to affect him, and even then he was able to resist it for a time), Resistant to fire and concussive impacts due to dermal shields of dark power, can create incredibly dense shields of dark power, Can create any non living object out of nothing, Can summon demons and hell hounds, biological manipulation and mind control through curses, can destroy souls with ease and acquires the knowledge and memories of souls he destroys, Immune to disease, limited reactive evolution (stated that he can sometimes gain new powers as his need dictates), upon death can assume a dark spirit/false body form (This has not happened in series, but has been stated repeatedly), has an incorruptible soul, can attack incorporeal beings with the dark power, reality warping, can become intangible, can hear prayers invoked in his name, can summon Ambrosia to eat and drink, can read minds on contact. Attack Potency: At least 8-B physically (was stated to be able to harm Kayos, who survived in the core of a star with only "a bad sunburn"), 7-C via matter manipulation, unknown via reality warping (see tier for explanation) Speed: At least Superhuman '''(stated to be far superior physically to even the strongest mortal soldier) likely '''far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-city block+, higher via dark power shields Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended human range with weapons, tens of kilometres vis dark power and matter manipulation, unknown via reality warping (see tier for explanation) Standard Equipment:'''None, though tends to create swords during battles '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: As a mortal God, he can be killed by any method that would kill a normal human, though he is extremely resistant to concussive or blunt force attacks.